Galaxy cross
by chaos infinte zero
Summary: Elsword is an average high school student with a secret that he is the champion of the Galaxy cross 8 eight year ago,now then when his sister ask him to take the cards he abandon, his whole life change into a different perspective, with a girl claiming to know him and three black suit guy chasing after her, will elsword stand and fight using the cards
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Author's Note**

 **This will be my second fanfiction of elsword and I was wondering what I should be creating for this fanfic, so I look at all the fanfic that had been put here and I took some of their ideas and my own ideas as well and I leave it to my imagination of what to put inside this fanfic. This mainly ElsxEve. And of course there will be action and romance as well, so enjoy!**

 **Classes:**

 **Elsword: Lord knight**

 **Eve: Code battle seraph**

 **Elesis: Grand master**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword or any other Big names that might appear, this is just a fruit of my wild imagination**

Elsword POV

Back when I was a kid, there is this card game which a lot of kids would play, even I would play it as to spend time with my friends and classmate, then a meteor strike down on elrios, creating a big explosion on the core of elrios, then suddenly all the card which me and my friends played started to glow and then we became the cards themselves, With monster as big as a ten storey high and dragon soring into the sky while spirit and robot were on the ground doing who know what they were doing, then a few black suited people came to our area and strike all the monster down reverting them back to kids and took all of our cards and got back to their van and drove off.

…

After a few years, when I was a elementary school kid, the same card game that was taken away from us came back and announced that this game will be resume but after changing a few rules. So I listen to them and got my card back, and after Five years I am the champion this card game which is called galaxy cross!

Where two players shouted out their card and say release, the card will show a white screen and from the galaxy, the monster will appear from their card and begin to bond with them into the monster itself!

…

…

After 8 years, because of some event, I decided not to play galaxy cross and now I'm focusing on my score to get into the university in Lanox. Right now I'm living into my own apartment in altera and attending high school at el academy and getting along with my friends and classmates and studying hard for my exams.

It was morning and it was start of the holidays, I was waking up to brush my teeth and gel my messy hair into my red and spiky hair and wore my red t-shirt with black and white stripe on the side of it and collar on it and black jean with chains on the side of the pocket. Since me and my sister were the only once at home due to our parent on an overseas trip, we split chore to do it and it was my sister turn to do it and she clean it throughtly, but at my room, I saw my galaxy cross cards lying at my table and my sister came into my room and said…

Elsword, please take the cards and put it into your card case, it's your only momento that everyone would be reminded of your days as a champion of galaxy cross!

But sis, there is a new champion and I decided not to play galaxy cross again!

Is it because of your past experience with it, that's why u do not play it anymore?

I… don't want anybody getting hurt because of me!

Then do take it for my sake secret

Huh? since when u play it sis?

Errr… no I did not play it! 

So suspicious…but for your sake, I take it for u!

Thanks elsword!

So I put it into my card case which has a sun symbol ornament and a red crystal on the case and put it on my belt and took my bag and head off.

Then I'm off!

Have a good day!

Nowdays , galaxy cross is very popular that they hosted to tournament in various city, like Lanox, Ruben and of course altera and they have prize for first and second place, and the third will point added to the card case to indictated the ranking of their place from rank 10000 to rank 1.

Now I was heading to the arcade to meet up with my friends, chung, aisha ,rena ,ara,raven and add.

Hi u guys, so what u guys want to play at the arcade or eat first at the café?

Chung being the boss said that we should first play at the arcade, then after that we eat!

Okay, so we do what chung say, is that clear everyone?

Yes! Boss chung!

Hey, I'm not the boss!

Then after we play at the arcade, we headed down to the nearest café to grab some bite, but the sun shine brightly at case and the crystal reflected to aisha and that's when aisha saw my case at my belt and said…

Hey, elsword, is that your galaxy cross deck case?

Err… no this is my sis deck case, u know how she is and all…

We know that u are the champion of galaxy cross for five years already during your middle school days

Wait how did u know about it?

Let's just say that we have our connection …

Okay… So can we see it?

Yeah of course!  
So I lend my deck case to them to see it, and oh boy they were surprise…

Whoa this is a super rare card, I haven't seen this in age… I heard they don't sell this anymore

Really? I thought there they still have it in the booster packs…

No way, this is a legend card that said to have been banned since it was too powerful!

They searched through my deck to see that my cards were too powerful to be use in a battle in tournaments or any fields. They gave me back my deck and they all said this…

Elsword deck is too powerful, even we could not beat him in a seven on one match! 

Hey that not fair and since when u guys play galaxy cross?

Dude, galaxy cross is popular this days, so when we never played it…

Tch fine…

I look at the time and saw that it's about7:30pm, that's when I remember my curfew in the house where we set the curfew to about 8'o clock and sis would be so mad with me if I didn't get home in time…

Oh shit I have to get home now, if not sis would be so mad at me!

Oh yeah, I can see how your sister would be so mad at u!

Add, stop teasing elsword! What would u do if u were in his shoes?

I, err, fine…sorry elsword for making fun of u! there u happy now rena!

Yeap, I'm quite happy

Never mind it's okay add!

Hey elsword, next time we hang out, let's play galaxy cross together and I will definitely beat u! 

Ha! Keep dreaming chung! Good bye guys!

Good bye elsword!

And there I was running as fast as mine legs could carry me with my stuff inside my bag and of course my cards in my case, and u would know how sis would kill me if I didn't reach home in time, she will chain me up and literally raped me and scarred me for life. I shiver at that past experience with her with once during my middle school days when I was still the champion of galaxy cross, I went home late due to me playing with my friends, she was there at the living room and called me out and I came in feeling down for not being on time at home, then she gave me some water and told me to drink it, I did what she told me to do and the world started spinning around me and I fainted. Next thing I know, I woke on the bed with chain on my hands and feet with blindfold on my eyes and my sister smiling at me evily and I will leave the imagination to u.

I reach to side of altera where all my neighbour were sleeping in peace, and I walked along the corridors of the pathway…

Oh shit, I'm lost in this part of the apartment , okay I still got time to make it to home, I will just use the gps to find my way back home, it will easy…

Huff…Huff…Huff …running!

Huh? Whats that sound ?

Huff…huff…huff

The sound is getting closer, what should I do?

I scan around for the sound and follow it, and when I reach there, there are three black suit men surrounding a white hooded girl with black coloured skirt with their galaxy monster and was getting ready to strike her.

Girl, u need to come with us! U have the power of dimension transfer and that is valuable to us

No, not until I find Elsword sieghart, champion of galaxy cross eight years ago!

Haa! Girl, Elsword sieghart has disappeared from galaxy cross eight years ago, how can u find the ghost of the past!

I don't know how can I find him, but if I find him, I want to ask him something…

If u come with us, we will help u in the search of elsword sighart …

No! I will find him, myself!

Tch, then u left with no choice…hellhounds, attack her!

Rahhh!

She took a card out of her deck case and said…

release…. metallic angel!

When I saw the monster she release, it was beautiful, none which I ever seen, she was in a white dress with wings on her back and she had a metal tiaras on her head and a sword by her waist.

What, metallic angel! She couldn't be, the angel princess eve!

When I heard that, it felt familiar to me, but I just could not pinpoint it out, then the fight started and I turned back to watch how will it turned out.

Now prepare yourself…metallic angel, destroy them!

The metallic angel draw out her sword and sprouted her wings into full grown and feather coming out of her wings and she thrust forward to the hellhound and she quickly slash the hellhound but they were too quickly as they jumped up and back to their owner.

Since you plan to not come with us, we have no choice but do this the hard way!

Cross on… hellhound!(both the monster and the human will be combine together)

After they cross on, they have fire ear on the head and tail on the back.

Now what will you do, girl?

Cross on… metallic angel!

A white beam of light descended on her and she became the angel herself, with wings on her back and instead of a metal tiara, she got electron tiara on her head and her sword became a two drone, circling around her.

…System on, what will be your order milady?

Roby and remy, I need u to search for elsword sieghart in the area, I sense that he's here somewhere.

As you wish milady!

The two drones flew away from her in search of me and I turn to hide inside the brush and lay low and turn to watch the battle that is happening right now.

The three man started to sync and said…

Fireball!

The girl dodge the the fireball and the feather of the metal wing became spear and she hold lifts her hands up and said…

Electric spear!

The spear started shooting down to the black suit guys and it pierced their body and blood gushing out of them.

Wahhh!

Do you guys want anymore?

No, we give up!

Then scrammed out of here!

Okay… running out of here!

Huahhh…huff…

So roby, remy did u find him?

No milady, but we did sence his presence just now…

Alright, roby and remy u may rest now…

Yes milady!

Unlock programme, switch back to human form…

The light shine and I could not see it, but the angel form disappear after she agreed to change back. Then she walk back out of the alley way, but someone was standing in front of her and the three black suit men was behind him…

She was the one could use the ability dimension transfer, sir!

I see…girl u need to come with us!

So u want a beating like those again huh!

Hahahaha!

What's so funny?

Those three couldn't even compare to me on the same level…

I am one of the higher level then those guys right here, but since u are special, I will give u my name, Aldnoah(one of those names I have conjured up)

Well, then Aldnoah, if I beat you, u will get out of my sight, never to be seen again!

Hah! As if u could beat me, but if u do, then I well heed your command and get of your sight!

Well then, shall we get started?

Yeah, I was tired of waiting!

Release …Snow cat!

Then, cross on!

Release…Fire Drake!

Cross on!

Both of them release their new monster in the card at the same time and they began to cross on with their monster, both white of beam covered them and the monster coming down to them, after that, the Aldnoah became fire drake, human with flame wings and fang and hand claws with fire on it, while eve became a snow cat, human with cat ear with blue eyes and a tail on it's back.

I will go first, Fire burst!(shoot three fire balls at her)

Tch, dodge…Snow dance!(summon a field of snow)

Then swift strike!(Running fast and striking him)

Gwahhh! I admit, as expected of the angel princess eve, you didn't even use your ace…

You aren't worth as much as them…

But you know what, I also haven't even use my ace yet, but since I'm in a pickle, I'll use it!

Switch on…change fire drake to Earth Titan!

Then cross on!

The switch begun, as I watch it, the light came out fire drake and switch earth titan and he became the earth titan, with rocks on his shoulder and a crown on his head.

Well, it's time to get serious, Rock punch!

Kyahh! So strong, I couldn't even match his speed! Tsk got to use my ace, took out a card from the case…

Switch on…change snow cat to Metallic Angel!

Then cross on!

The same thing happen with eve, the switch begun and I got to see her use it again.

System online, what will be your orders milady?

Destroy the guy in front of you!

As you wish milady!

The drones began their attack and they kept shooting him, but it was no use, his speed outmatch it's own and while they were battling, eve began to fly towards him and began use…

Electron hearts!(Themetal wings disappear and began to convert it to electric wings)

Taser pilum!(Fly up and fire a shot of electric pilum which stun the titan)

I see… Earth shield!

What!

My earth element is much stronger than your electric element, so give up and come with us, angel princess eve!

No way! I still got to find him!

Suit yourself then and this time I won't be as easy as you think!

Earth crusher!(Send a multiple rock in her way)

Kyahhhhhhh! Fell down and bounce on the ground…

Tch, got to do something…what the, my transformation is at its damage limit!

Haaa!, so your time is up, come quietly with us angel princess eve and I promise you, I will treat you extra carefully!

You, Hentai!

While I was watching Aldnoah stripping eve of her clothes, I clenched my fist and think of every sort of possibility and I just thought of it, I could use my galaxy cards to stop him, but I hesitated because of the past experience I had since eight years ago. Then a voice said in my head…

Use the galaxy card, it's the only way to save her!

What who are you? And I, because of the event, I stopped playing!

Then what do you want to do, watch her get raped by the pretty boy, or stand and fight like a man using the cards entrusted to you in the championship!

I…I…Haaahhh! Screw this, if this is my destiny to use the cards, then I will clearly accept my destiny!

Well said!

And one more question…

Yes?

Who are u anyway?

U are not a ghost are u?

Pfttt hahaha! I am clearly not a ghost, but u could think of that!

Tch… Not going to give me a straight answer huh!

You could do this, I believe in you!

Then after that, the voice disappear…

So you left after saying that… Typical

Well whatever, I 'm going out!

…

Now to put this in you!

No! someone help me!

…

Throw a rock at him, Hey! Dude, look over here!

What the, who threw a rock at me?

Over here, you pervert!

Who are calling me pervert hah!

What, you were hiding in that bush…

Alright, time to use it again, did sis predicted this? Well I will ask after I finish with him!

Took a galaxy cross card out of the case deck…

…

Breathe in and out… I hope this works, the monster will kill after I summon them in a long time!

Haaaaa! U challenge me, a regional best 8 into a cross fight, u must be wanting to get kill isn't it!

Or maybe u are to chicken to fight me in a match, what say you oh best 8-san!

What did u call me, a chicken, that's it, when I'm done with you, you will be no more than dust!

Release Earth Titan!

Then cross on!

After he cross on with his monster, I lift up my card into the air and said…

Release… Void Dragon!

Sparkle of light appear out of my card and pressure began to bulid up on the area and the a red beam light appear behind and I turn behind with grin on my face and a familiar feeling on my body and I saw my dragon appear before me again after eight years…

Long time no see void dragon, so how are u feeling?

Rahhhhh!

I know you all might resend me because I abandon you guys, but for this once, please lend me your power!

Roar… Willing to give him power!

Thank you, void dragon, now let's kick this guy butt!

Roar!

What! That card was banned from the organisation eight years, how could you have it with you, unless you are…

That's right, I am elsword sieghart, the champion of five consecutive tournament eight years ago!

Eve pov

I turn to look him in the face and there, I saw the familiar face and the red spiky hair and I knew it, he was the one, I was looking for, but my conscious is fading, so I spoke out a word before fainting…

Elsword…

Elsword Pov

So you are still alive, I see, but you won't be after I'm done with you!

Hahh! Bring it on!

Earth Recker!(Using a Boulder and crush it in a glove and wear it and run towards the dragon)

Void, you know what to do… attack Aldnoah!

The dragon flew toward him and shot a universe beam out of his mouth and it directly hit him causing him to crash down...

So you give?

No way in hell I would give up easily, I have my pride to uphold, so I won't give up!

Suit yourself then… void dragon, finish him off!

Raaah!

Void dragon, use flamethrower to finish him off!

Rahhh!(Shot out a wave of flame to him)

What, this can't be, I was suppose to win, not you! Wahhh!

The damage limiter was at it's limit and cause the transformation to be undone, I sigh in relief and look at my dragon, which happens to be in good spirit before disappearing into thin air…

Sigh… Now that's over, what should I do?

I look at my watch and it show 3:00 am

Oh shit, sis would kill me if I stay away from home this late!

Ahhh! What to do? And I could not left this unattended, sigh, guess I will call the police and notified them on what's going in the morning, but something about this girl feels familiar… oh right then, I will take her back with me and I will get answer from her once she wake up…

Now then, how to carry her? But first, got to put some cloth on her first, don't want to anger sis, when she wake up to see me with a naked girl…

…

Sigh now then, I should be carrying her in a on the back, alright then…

I knelt down and carry her by the shoulder and when I look at her, I saw her pale beautiful face and I bushed while turning, then I snap out of the trance and proceed to carry her on the back, after carrying her on the back, I noticed something about her…

She pretty light for a girl…no I shouldn't be thinking about this stuff.

Well time to head home!

….

….

 **That the end of this chapter, I hope you like it because next week, there will be another chapter for this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **This fanfiction chapter 2 will start at where elsword is taking eve home at altera and there he will discover the truth behind the familiar feeling of his and there he will face the 3** **rd** **ranker of galaxy cross and will use the power of the Card. So enjoy!**

Elsword pov

After the battle, I carry eve on my back with caution of not waking her up from her slumber. While walking back to the house, I have a lot of question on my mind, that includes the familiar feeling I am having right now.

Well for a girl, she light…

…

I look at my case deck to remember the event that has happen today and tried to image during eight years ago when I was the champion of galaxy cross and tried to abandon it because of past event that has happen. By the time I finish remembering my past time, I already at front of my house gate. I reached out to push the gate as quietly as possible not wake sis up, as u already know what will happen to me if I wake sis up.

Now to go up quietly as possible…

Now where do u think u are going?

I turned around fidgety to see my sister angry face at me.

Oh hey sis… I came home from school…

At about 3:00am ?

Errr….

With a girl on your back ?

Oh that is my classmate from school, she fainted while staying up late trying to study!

Elsword sieghart, didn't I tell u that curfew is at 8:00pm and do not bring any girl back home!

I know, but this girl bring a familiar feeling to it…

A familiar feeling ? Wait don't tell me that this girl is…

I can see my sister being shocked after I said familiar feeling, I wanted to ask her who is she, but I knew that I had to hold back my question for just because I was going to be punish.

Bring her to your room and don't ask question about it! And when she wake up from her sleep, call me! And don't not do anything to her, you got that?

Yes sis…

After the whole lecture about not being and stuff, I went back to my room and put all the stuff back in place and I almost place back my card, but decided not to because I knew that those guys would be back to take eve away.

Sigh…carrying her is a lot of hard work especially when is 3:00am in the morning!

So I put her in my bed and I went down to the living room sofa to sleep.

I wonder if this got to do with me as a kid…well I will worry about when the time comes, well time to go to sleep!

…

…

While I was sleeping, I had a dream which a girl show up and spoke with the same voice the one in my head during the battle…

Elsword Sieghart…

Wait who's calling me?

Elsword sieghart…

Why do I keep hearing this voice again?

elsword sieghart!

I open my eyes to see a black space and a girl standing at the middle, her hair was white with fox ear and her eye was red in colour.

Wait, so are you the one who spoke to me in my head?

Yes elsword sieghart…

So, who are you?

My name is Eun and I'm here to give you a helping hand or a card to be exact!

She lifted her hand up high and sparkle of light started to form around her hand, giving it form to a card…

Please, take this card, it's yours now!

Wait, this card is… why do you want to give this card to me?

As a present from mother!

Wait who's mother?

You will know soon enough, for now you are not strong enough to counter the darkness that is within the galaxy, so bye for now…

Wait, I have so many question to ask you like why did you chose me or who are you?

Like I said, you will know soon enough!

She walk away into the darkness and I ran to catch up with, but I was too far to reach her and a white light engulf the whole space.

Wahh! Breathing heavily…

I remember everything and I took my deck case and check to see if the card given to me was still inside…

Okay…let see…here, where is that card, oh here it is…an item card huh…

While I was looking at this card while remembering the event that happen, someone was on the door…

Elsword…sieghart?

Huh? Who is calling my name out?

I turn to see the girl who was standing at the door…

Oh hey, so are you still injured from the fight?

Errrr…well this is awkward…

So, your name is eve, I presume…

…

I will ignore her for now!

I look at her awkwardly before turning back to the desk to look at the card, but before I can turn back I was hugged by eve and I slipped due to the impact and all the cards of my card case went flying up and landing the ground and we both fell down together.

Guahh! O-o-ouch that hurt… what was that for!?

Please do not leave me again, elsword!

Huh? What are you talking about?

Please!

…Fine!

I open my eyes to see eve was on top of me and was lying down on me…

Err…eve, please get up…

Why?

If sis sees us like this, I'm going to be in so much trouble!

Oh, I saw your sister heading out just now, she said she got work to do and will back at 8:00pm…

I see, but this is not right…

Why?

Err…anyway please let go of me!

…Fine…

So I get up and gather my card and put it in the card case and sat on the chair while eve was seating on top of the bed.

So I want to ask you something, is that alright with you?

Sure, what did you want to ask me?

Errr…why were you getting chase by the black suit guys?

It's because I have an ability called dimension transfer which can transfer anybody throughout the galaxy to everywhere!

Okay, next question, how do you know me?

Do you remember this?

She took out from her neck and showed me the pendant of me and her in the park sitting very closely to each other on the bench.

Wait, is this the pendant I gave you 10 years ago?

Yes, it the only thing that kept me going through the up and downs.

Oh, I remember you, you were the one at park alone, sitting on the swing!

Yes, and you were the one who came to me and play with me galaxy cross when I was feeling very lonely!

You even taught me how to play this game and how to win this game after that, we became really close and after playing with it for a few month, I had to move away, due to my father changing job, I thought I couldn't see you anymore, that when you gave the pendant and say if we ever see each other again, show the pendant to you and you will know it!

Okay…but how did you know it's me?

I saw your red spiky hair and the familiar face and I know it's you!

Okay, I have no more question to ask!

Then it's my turn to ask you the question!

Alright then, fire away…

Then, why did you eight years ago disappear at the tournament?

That's because…

Because of?

Shit, I could not tell her the truth about me, abandoning the galaxy cross just because of one stupid event, she will get mad at me and I don't want that to happen, so I had to make up a lie.

That's because I want to let the player, have a shot at the champ!

…So suspicious…but I will let it slide because I got to see you again!

Errr…thanks eve for saying that…so what's the next question?

It's not a question, but a favour…

And what is it?

...Challenge me to galaxy cross right now!

…Errr,Hai?

Like I said, challenge me now!

But why?

After you disappear from galaxy cross, I work my way to the ranks and eventually got rank 3rd on the ranking system and I wanted to fight you at the championship tournament, but you disappear from the tournament, never to be seen again…that why I will beat you and proved to you that I am stronger!

…Fine…But I am in higher level then you… I hope you don't regret it!

That's what I'm about to say!

Then we took our deck case and headed down to the backyard to fight against each other.

Elsword!

What? eve?

Let's put a promise to each other first!

Fine…so what will be the promise?

If I win, you will go with me out on a date!

…What!

I was literally shocked at her promise with me, but since it a promise, I have to abide by it, but why would she want to go out on a date with me, well guess have find out after fighting her in a mock battle.

And if you lose ?

If I lose, then I won't bother with you ever again!

Fine, alright let's start!

It was a three on three battle, so we can summon from 1 to 3 monster on the battle field and able to switch out, for when we need it, so we took out our cards from the deck case and eve was the first to say…

Release… Snow cat… Metallic angel… and Libra!

A burst of light appear behind her and after the light disappear, I was able to see a snow cat, a girl who has scale on her hand and her ace, metallic angel.

Cross on…metallic angel!

Metallic angel flew towards her and a both white of beam covered them and they turned into code battle seraph.

Now it's my turn!

Release…Void dragon…Infinite phoenix and my ace, ignis knight!

A dark red light appear behind me and when the light disappear, eve was able to see my monster, which shocked her, a dragon, a phoenix and my ace… ignis knight

Cross on…Ignis Knight!

Ignis knight stab his sword on the ground to create a line of flames beside me and he turn into spiritual form and enter me while the flames surround my whole body and turn me into a lord knight.

I will start first! Snow cat…activate snow dance! [eve]

Ryarhhhh!(summon field of snow)

Now let's go Libra and snow cat!

She spread her wings and flew towards me and draw her sword and wanted to slash me, but I dodge to the side and…

Void dragon… use void buster to incinerated them! [elsword]

Rahhhhh!(Created a large burst of void energy and shot at them)

Everyone, dodge! [eve]

Elsword! That was cheating! [eve]

I already told you that you might regret it, didn't I? [elsword]

But…that over the top! [eve]

Sigh…alright, dragon and phoenix, we will be toning down our attacks to be on the same level as them! [elsword]

Rahhhh! [Dragon and phoenix]

Thank you elsword! [eve]

Don't mention about it! [elsword]

Now then, infinite phoenix…activated burning ashes! [elsword]

Rwahhh!(Spread the feather everywhere and the feather boost the friendly power)

Now time for me to go for the front lines! Hyahhh! [elsword]

I run and jump up to her, but she was too high up for me to reach and while I was falling to the ground, I had an idea…

Phoenix…use blazing wing to blast me up to her and void dragon, use Sandstorm to away eve monster! [elsword]

Rahhhh!(Use sandstorm to blow all the monster away)

Ahhh! My monster! [eve]

Now phoenix, while she distracted, blast me up to her! [elsword]

Rwahhh!(Conjured a fire wing to blast him up to eve)

…

Yo, Eve… [elsword]

Hey Elsword… [eve]

Sorry, but I'm ending this! [elsword]

Ignis strike!(absorb the surrounding air and convert it into flames)

Hahhh!(slash it down)

Baka… [eve]

Gyahhh! What was that just now ? [elsword]

Roby, remy thank you for the help! [eve]

You are welcome Milady!

What! , That's not fair! [elsword]

Oh shit, I falling…wahhh!

Come…dragon!

I won't let you! Libra…use gravity thrust on elsword dragon! [eve]

Laaaaaa! (gravity became heavier for void dragon and crash to the ground)

Tch… Phoenix… use flame burst on Libra! [elsword]

Rwaaaahhh! (Shot three fireball at Libra)

Now, one more time… come… dragon!

The dragon was free from gravity thrust and flew toward me and I rode on it and headed for eve.

Triple wave slash! (Slash three wave of flames towards eve)

Roby, Remy…form an electron barrier to block the attack! [eve]

As you wish Milady!

System ignition online… Switching to barrier mode… Absorbing electron energy from surrounding… Activated electron barrier. (form a barrier to block the three flame wave)

Tch…Void dragon…circle around them and keep firing dimension blast at them! [elsword]

Rahhh! (Fire multiple shot at them)

Taser pilum! (fire laser to all surrounding)

Dodge… void dragon! [elsword]

You can't run away! [eve]

Tsk… Void dragon, join phoenix and fight snow cat! [elsword]

Void dragon did as I said and immediately join phoenix while I gather the energy into my hand and turn it into flames and flew toward her. Once I reached her, I use my flames to burn her, but her drones paralysis my leg, making hard to maintain balance in mid-flight.

As expected of 3rd ranker angel princess eve… it's so hard to deal with your aerial battle skill! [elsword]

You are not bad as well, champion of galaxy cross eight years ago… God of war… Lord elsword! [eve]

Hehhhh… I'm impressed that you could still remember my nickname! [elsword]

Well, I'm a fan of you then, but now… since I met you again, I want to be your girlfriend! [eve]

Well, thanks for that, but only after you defeat me, then you can my girlfriend! [elsword]

Then, I will hard towards that! [eve]

Alright, less talk and more fight! [elsword]

Eve and I were about 80 cm away from each other before we commence our battle against each other…

Let's have no regret for this fight! [elsword]

Yeah! [eve]

So we commence our battle with each other, we thrust toward each other with all our power and fly all over the place with red and blue line of light surrounding us.

Hahhhh! Eve]

Gahhhh! [elsword]

Breathing heavily… [elsword and eve]

Let's wrap this up! [elsword]

Yeah! [eve]

Sun burst Slash! [elsword] (gather the sun energy to form a huge ball of flames)

Thunder bang! [eve] ( the drones turn into a weapon and fire upon the given order)

3, 2, 1 Fire! [eve]

Yes milady! Fire!

Hahhh!

We both use our most powerful attack to blast each other, when it collided with each other, a huge out burst of energy sucked us and then it blew us away and the energy stripped us of our monster form and send us descending to the ground , void dragon caught us and landed us on the background and we were unconscious for until night time.

…

…

When I woke up, I was beside eve and I look at her face and I blushed, I never noticed during the fight, how cute she was, then I look at starly night sky and I thought maybe… well let's wait for her to wake up first, then I will tell the answer to her promise.

…

…

Ummhhh! Where am I? [eve]

We are back at my backyard! [elsword]

I see… [eve]

Anyway the battle has ended in a draw![elsword]

Ehhhh…why? [eve]

As you can see… we both have no strength to continue and even more, our monster are recovering in their world, so we are out of the game! [elsword]

Then, I won't be bothering you again… [eve]

Then she stood and almost walk away, but I grab her hand and she turn to me and I saw her tears flowing out of her eyes.

Wait! [elsword]

Snii-snii… what? [eve]

Etto… Since it's a draw for the both of us, then… I will do whatever you want! [elsword]

Really!? [eve]

Yeah! [elsword]

Then… Let me sleep with you! [eve]

…Hai? [elsword]

What's wrong? [eve]

Errr… nothing, just that I was surprise from what you said… [elsword]

And go out on a date with me! That was the promise right? [eve]

Alright…I'll do this two, after that then no more, okay? [elsword]

Okay ! [eve]

It's late, we should be getting back to my room! [elsword]

So you coming ?

Yes! [eve]

So she walk beside me and grab hold of my arms as tightly as possible, not wanting to let go of me and she gave me a kiss to the cheek and smile at me and told me that from on, you will be my boyfriend, I smile back at her and do the same thing to her and she blush while smiling innocently.

So, after we went back to the living room, my sister was there sitting at the chair, smiling very angrily at me and eve hid behind my back and I was sweating very profusely.

Oh hey sis… [elsword]

Elsword…please explain to me what happen to backyard!? [elesis]

Err… this I can explain … [elsword]

(Hand cracking) Elsword sieghart ! [elesis]

Wahhh! [elsword]

After a hell of lecture at her room, my sis fell asleep while trying to give me hell in the bed with me trying to unlock the shackle that chain me up in the first place.

Sigh… why must sis always do this! [elsword]

Now where is the key?

Elsword? [eve]

Oh hey eve, why are you here? [elsword]

Elsword, you said that u want to sleep with me, then why are you all chain up and lying down on your sis bed , even more with your sister sleeping beside you! [eve]

I can explain! Eve… [elsword]

As I was beginning to explain the situation, eve walk to me and snuggle into the blanket and eventually, on top of me.

Errr… what are you doing, eve? [elsword]

Since you are all chained up, I can do whatever I want with you! [eve]

… hai?

As I was shocked to hear what she said, she lean and kissed me in the lips.

Mmmh…mmmh, pyahh! [elsword]

Errr...what just happen?

That kiss mean that you are my boyfriend , I won't let anybody take you away from me! [eve]

…Fine… [elsword]

And tomorrow will be the promise! [eve]

Sigh…you are always like this, even when we are childhood friends! [elsword]

…I'm sorry… [eve]

Well, it's okay, but why do you want me to be your boyfriend? [elsword]

Hmmmm… Call it love at first sight! [eve]

I see… tch… cannot get this out… eve, can you get the key on the table there? [elsword]

Mmm… No! [eve]

Huh? Why? [elsword]

Because, I can do anything I want to you! [eve]

Please, anything but that! [elsword]

Hahahaha, I'm just kidding…tehe! [eve]

Ha...Haha…hahaha… [elsword]

Sigh, well I'm going to sleep now… Good night eve! [elsword]

As I turn my head around to sleep, eve came near me and gave a kiss to my cheek and lied on my chest and sleep peacefully while my sister was beside me and hold my body as her pillow and snuggle in it.

Sigh…alright, goodnight my love! [elsword]

 **That is the end of this chapter, I hope u like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **This chapter will start at where elsword is out on a date with eve at the altera cities, there they will visit the card shop, then the card from a booster pack glow, and will elsword take it? So Enjoy!**

Elsword pov

Morning came and I was still sleeping with the shackles on my hand and eve was awake looking at me and waking me up.

Wake up elsword…

Ughhh… please five more minutes…

Wake up elsword… if not, I will kiss you and make you suffocated!

Zzz…zzz (ignoring her)

Fine…If you won't, then I will have to do it… chu!

Eve kiss me and I somehow felt her tongue going into my own, it felt good for a while, then I couldn't breathe and had to get up, leaving eve face on my chest.

(Breathing heavily)What was that for…eve!

I kiss you to wake you up, so how is my kiss?

I looked away from her and rubbed my mouth, while eve is looking at me with sparkle heart shape on her eyes.

…well it's not bad, but…why did you have to wake me up using that method?

Etto…I wanted to try that to you, since you are my boyfriend after all!

…Alright…I will let you off once, since you are my girlfriend, but please don't do that to me ever again, I will sleep forever!

Alright, I won't do that again!

Since that is over, can you please get off of me and get the keys to the chains!

Roger..!

After eve got off of me and hand me the keys to the chains, I got out of bed and change into my usual red t-shirt with black and white stripe on the side of it and collar on it and black jean with chains on the side of the pocket while eve change into her sailor uniform with black thighs and we headed down to the living room and my sis was at the door going out to work.

So sis, you are going out?

Yeah, I'm going out!

Take care sis!

Take care elsword sister!

And oh yeah, elsword… do not do anything lewd to eve!

I know!

After sis went out to work, I was going to back to the room when eve grab my hand and dragged me out to the backyard.

Mohhh…What are you doing, elsword… we got to train to get you into shape for this year grand championship!

Huh? What championship?

This one!

Eve showed me the poster of the galaxy cross tenth year champion tournament and of course I would decline to be involved since that time eight years ago.

I…will think about it, just me a few days, is that alright eve?

It's about that time eight years ago, isn't it ?

Yeah…!

Sigh…Alright, I will give you a few days to think about it!

Thanks Eve! (Kiss on the cheek)

(Blushing) You are welcome!

…

Now then, after this, what do you want to do, eve?

We can go out on a date together…that's what you promise me after all!

Alright…Then, this afternoon, where do you propose we go?

Errrrmm…Oh yeah, there is this famous ocean aquarium at Altera city I wanted to check out, and…

And?

Eve was blushing violently and fiddling her finger and then after she threw her hands up into air and waving like what a tsundere would do and I couldn't comprehend what she was doing until she put down her hand and took a deep breath and said…

Maybe…we could make out under the moonlight after the tour around the aquarium?

…Hai? What did you just said?

N-n-never mind that…it's nothing!

Hohhhh…well anyways, since it's on the afternoon, hwahhh…I'm going back to sleep!

As I was going back to my room to sleep, I felt an angry aura behind me and eve was really angry.

Oiii…Elsword…where do you think you are going!

Errr…eve, why are you angry?

Baka Elsword! (Punch elsword)

Gwahhh! What was that for eve?

Hymh! (Turn around)

As I was on the ground, I was shocked to see eve making such a face and I realise that eve wanted to spend time with me in the morning by training with me on galaxy cross!

Alright, I will train with you, eve!

Really ?

Yeah!

Yay! Alright then…let's started!

So we took our deck out and draw one of our cards and shouted out…

Release…Infinite phoenix!

Release…Snow cat!

Cross on…Infinite phoenix!

Cross on…snow cat!

After we cross on our monster, we started our fight with each other until afternoon.

…

…

Huff…huff…huff, how's that for practice, eve?

Huff…huff…huff, not bad elsword!

Alright, we stop our training about now!

Huwh…Now then, we should get ready for the date!

Yeah!

After our training, we headed back to our room to changed our clothes, while I was changing into my red collar shirt with black jean, eve was changing into her white dress with laces and we took our galaxy cross case deck and when we got out of our room, we both were standing opposite and blushing at each other while being dazed. Then I snapped out of the trance and said something to get her out of her trance.

Errrr…eve, you look great in those dress of yours!

…oh elsword, and you look great in those clothes of yours!

Etto…How do you want to start our date?

Maybe we could at start at the Altera shopping mall, then we go to the famous aquarium I always wanted to go!

Oh yeah, why do you wanted to go to the aquarium, I know it's famous and all, but there are other famous aquarium in other places, so why?

It's because… I will tell you when we arrive there!

…Fine…

Alright…Shall we get going?

Yeah we should!

Eve hugged my arm and we headed to the shopping mall, after we got there I ask eve if where she wanted to go, she then said that she wanted to go to the galaxy cross trading card shop and I would disagreed with her to go there, but she makes a kawaii face and I had no choice but to complied with her.

So we are here at the trading card shop!

Guhhh, I kind of feeling a bit sick…

Sorry, for bringing you here, elsword…I just wanted you to be happy, since you always look depressed when you are fighting using the cards!

Sorry for worrying you eve…

It's okay…I know you are always like this since the event eight years ago…shall we go inside…elsword?

Yeah, we should!

As we enter the shop, all the kid inside the shop looked at both of us for a few seconds, and suddenly one of them shouted…

"It's the angel princess eve, 3rd rank of the galaxy cross!"

"What really?"

"Hey it really is her!"

"Angel princess eve!"

Everyone ran to her and wanted get the autograph of her and took a picture with her, eve was nervous, not knowing what to do…

Errr…

She look at me with a nervous look in her face…

Please help me get out of this situation…elsword! (Signalling elsword)

Sorry eve, but no can do…see, all your fan waiting for you! (smiling at eve)

Mohhh!...Elsword sieghart, when I am done signing with autograph with kids, I will make sure that once we get home, I will get elesis to chain you up and you will get plenty of love from me!(smiling evilly)

Well, good luck with that!

As eve was signing autograph with the kids, I looked around the shop and something caught my eye, it was the newest pack which is the holy dragon onslaught booster and I got closer to it, then shopkeeper came to me and ask…

Hello…customer, may I help you?

Errrm…

Oh…I see that you looking at that booster pack!

Huh? How do you know?

You are staring at it few a seconds…

Oh sorry…

You know…that booster pack has cards that are hard to master, even the top rankers couldn't use that booster pack, if you are staring at it so intently, then that booster must be for you!

…

…Hmm…Then how about this, I will give this booster pack for free since you are staring at it so intently!

No need…it's okay!

Just take it as a present from me!

Take the booster pack, it has the cards you need for when you fight the organization!

Tch…is that you…Eun?

That correct!

First, you gave me a top rare card which I haven't use yet, then you ask me to the pack…is this one of your mother trick!

Oh, don't call it a trick, called it a wish…

…Alright…I will go with your wishes this time…

Alright shopkeeper… I will take it as a present from you!

So the shopkeeper opens the lock and took out the holy dragon onslaught booster pack and gave it to me and I put it in my bag for later use.

Thank you for the booster pack, shopkeeper-san and I will take care of it!

It's okay and called me Glaive!

Okay, Glaive-san, thank you for everything!

Good bye Glaive-san!

How will he use those card in the pack…I'm looking forward to it when he master the power of the god-slaying monster! (Glaive)

"Hey shopkeeper!"

Here…Here, I'm coming!

…

…

After glaive gave me the booster pack, eve was done signing autograph and taking picture with her fans and was walking to me very angrily with a pout on her face…

Mohh…elsword, how could you leave me with them! (Turn around and crossing her arm)

Sorry…eve, I have something I need to do…

I saw what you and that shopkeeper were doing while I was signing and taking picture with them, is the pack with you?

Yeah, it's in my bag!

I see… Now then…elsword, since you have made me go through the humiliation, I will make you suffer as well!

Errr…eve, what's with that evil face of yours?

You will see soon, elsword, at the aquarium!

I shiver at her word and then eve took my hand and pull me out of the card shop, then after the card shop, we walk all the way to the aquarium, when I looked at her, her face feels seem to be in awe, I then cough a bit to jolted her from the trance.

Oh yeah, I haven't ask you the reason, why do you want to go to this aquarium?

You were the one who brought me into this aquarium 10 years ago, remember?

Sorry, I can't remember anything after event at the tournament!

That is why I brought you here…to let you regain the memories from 15 years ago until now!

…..I will buy the tickets; wait for me at the stair!

Alright!...

After I left eve to buy the tickets for her, I queue up at the line waiting for the ticket counter while wondering what happen to my memories, it was so faint that I could only recall the eve at the park with me; the rest of it is a blur.

Well whatever, I figured it out one by one!

After I bought the tickets, eve was there at the stair waiting for me, but some guys were ganging up on her and said…

Yo…ojou-chan…you are very cute, are you alone? Wanna come and hang out with us?

No, I am waiting for my boyfriend and I don't want to hang out with you guys!

Please, let's just ditch your boyfriend and have some fun with us!

Like I said I don't want to hang out with you guys, and even if I did, it probably won't last a second!

Then suddenly one of the guy touch eve face and she gave him a slap…

You bastard, what was that for?

That is for touching me without my permission!

The guy looked angry and was about to punch eve until I block the attack by holding the hand.

That is no very gentleman like for you to hit a girl!

Who are you?

Elsword!

Hey eve…I got the tickets to aquarium, let's go!

Yeah!

As eve and I headed for the aquarium, one of the guys went to punch me, but I dodge due to playing galaxy cross.

Hey where do you think you are going…we haven't finished this fight!

Sigh…you seriously think that you could beat me?

Elsword…don't listen to his provocation and let's go, I want to see the whale and the shark!

I know…Alright lets go Eve…and a warning for you guys…if you dare and try to mess with eve, I will make sure you go to hell for this is that clear?

Yes…raahaha!(Run away)

Sigh…Elsword, next time don't try to do it for my sake!

Alright…(Scratching hair)

We go through the entrance of the aquarium and there we were in awe about the aquarium interior part, until eve hugged my arm.

Errr…eve, we shouldn't be doing this in public!

Remember the punishment for leaving me with the kids, and signing the autograph…

Yeah…

This is the punishment!

But eve, aren't you embarrasses about this?

Nope…not at all!

This girl…has no self-appearance about this!(Thinking in the mind)

What's the matter, Elsword?

N-n-nothing, nothing at all…let's go eve!

Ok!

We walk through the exhibition and eve wanted to take a few of the picture with me, but I declined as usual, then I remember the punishment that eve gave me and had no choice but to agree with her.

Alright, eve… I will take a selfie with you

Yes!

Eve took out her phone and gave it to me for the taking of the picture, I then push the camera app and set it to landscape and set a timer on it.

Okay Eve…I'm taking it right now…3, 2, 1 say cheese!

As I press the button, eve pulled me toward her and she gave a kiss on my cheek and the picture was taken and I stood there, stun on what she did to me, then she turn to me and said…

Thanks elsword… I will cherish this forever!

…Etto… Eve, why did you do that?

Emmm…That because you are my boyfriend, that why!

Huh? That all?

Yeah!

…Not that I am complaining about it, well let's go to the next exhibit!

Yay!

So Eve and I went to the few of the aquarium exhibit to watch the sea creatures do their stuff, then we went to the dolphin show to watch how the dolphin play, I turned to eve and saw her beautiful face and smile at her and she turned to me and hugged me and said…

Please don't leave me again…

Alright I won't leave you ever again!

Promise?

Yeah…I promise!

After the show ended, it was already evening and Eve was feeling a bit hungry, so we got out of the aquarium and headed to the café for dinner. When we arrive there, we sat down and order some food to eat and eve order the most expensive food and I had to pay for it.

Oi eve…

What is it Elsword?

Why did you order the most expensive food that they have!?

It's Darling job to help his girlfriend!

I knew it, she such a gluttony!(Thinking in the mind)

Did you think something rude just now?

N-no…why would I think of it!

I see…well time to eat! Itadakimasu!

As she was eating her food, one of the waiters came and put a chocolate mousse cake on the table…

Errr…I did not order this…

It was with the set she orders…sir!

Alright, I will tell her that!

…

Eve…I got your cake right over here!

Cake?

It was with the set that you order, so here!

Thanks… do you want some?

Nah, I'm full from the food I ate!

Ngh…Then elsword, can you do me a favour?

Anything for you!

Then…close your eyes and open your mouth!

Oh…ok…Ahhhh…

As I closed my eyes and open my mouth, eve pick the fork and took a slice a the chocolate and slowly advanced into my mouth, I closed my eyes for a few minutes and open my eyes to see what was happening Eve quickly took the opportunity and thrust the fork into my mouth, I then blushed at what she did to me.

Mmmh…Munch…Munch…

So how was it?

…Yeah it's very sweet and creamy!

Then since you had your filled, it's your turn now!

…So that was the favour you had?

Yeah!

…Sigh…Alright then, eve…say Ahhh…

Ahhhh…

I then did the same thing to eve and then she ran to me and put her lip into my lip and her tongue was going into my and I could taste the sweet substance in her tongue and all the customer and the waiter was looking at us, after a few minutes, we let go of each other while leaving a glistering line of saliva in the air.

Mmmm…Tasty!

Wha…Wha…What the…wait, wrong question, it's why?

Errm…it just happen…teehee!

Guhh…sigh…I always hate that when you make that face!

Sorry!

It's okay…

Anyway, please don't do that in public…it's embrassing!

Yes…Darling!

Okay, I will go and pay the bill while you wait outside for me, is that okay?

Yes!

…

…

After I have paid the bills for the food, I went outside to eve was at outside waiting for me and I wave to signal her and she caught the signal and we walk together all the way outside the café, then as we were on the way to home, we were surrounded by the group of black suit guys and in the middle stand their leader.

We are from the organization…

We know who you all are, stupid! [Elsword]

Pfftt, hahaha! [Eve]

What…are you calling me the great and powerful William-sama, stupid!

Ya! [Elsword]

Grit teeth…Ughhh…that it! I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but since you insulted me, I have no choice but to take what I want from you…Guys get what we came here for…capture Eve nasod.

Yes boss!... Release…Hellhound!

Cross on!

After they cross on, they have fire ear on the head and tail on the back.

Now it's our turn…Release…Leviathan!

Release…Gundam Freedom!

I have never seen that monster before, what is that monster?

It's the newest monster there is in galaxy cross, I won it during a tournament!

I see…

After eve and I had release our monster, the black suit guys was the first one to attack us while we were on guarded.

Fireball!(Shot a fireball at elsword and eve)

Leviathan, deflect the shot back to them!

Leviathan did what I say and go forward to deflect the fireball back at them.

Gyahhh(black suit men)

Freedom…finishes them off with a rifle strike! [Eve]

Leviathan, use aqua wave to send them flying! [Elsword]

While Freedom uses the rifle to shoot them, Leviathan called forth the water and slam it on the ground, creating a huge wave.

No…this can't be…(Fainted)…

What! All my men are down…how can this be?

And next will be you!

Tch…now that it has come this then…Release…Nasod type II!

Then William called out his monster, then the earth shook and the ground split into two, making way for the Nasod type II to come out.

Yahahahah…how was that, did that make you tremble in fear?

Well, actually…No…all you did was damage property… [Elsword]

Giggle… [Eve]

What…I did not…oh yeah I did…well that does not matter, since I am about to crush you, Nasod type II attack them both!

Freedom…activate shield reflector! [Eve]

Leviathan…you know what to do, use aqua lighting to destroy the Nasod mark II!

While Gundam Freedom use his shield and activated an electron barrier around itself and Eve, Leviathan summons a raincloud to form a thunderstorm around the area.

Eve…the thunderstorm attacks at random coordinates, so you had to block from any attacks from the storm! [Elsword]

Freedom…Tune the shield until 100%! [Eve]

Tuning shield to 100%...

Alright then…Leviathan, protect us with Ocean Barrier! [Elsword]

Rarrr!

What are they doing, maybe they are scare of me and decide to a shield up to block my attack from coming to them…yes that must be it!

Hahahaha…you guys must be afraid of me to put a barrier around your own!

Not quite exactly, but yeah…about there…

Well then, time to finish you both up…Nasod Type II…missile launcher!

While the missile launcher fire all the missile, the thunder strike them all and the explosion send a sonic wave to the surrounding area, causing us to flew backwards and the lighting strikes on William and the nasod type II, causing the monster to disappear and William to fall down to the ground.

Have enough… William?

Okay…Okay, I give…just don't hit me!

Promise me that you will stay out of capturing eve and tell the higher-ups that if they intend on still capturing Eve, then I will stand in their way, you got that?

Yes!

Then, take your men and scram!

Yes! Men, let's get out of here!

…

…

Eve, are you okay?

Yeah I will be, once I…ouch!

What happen, eve?

I think I sprain my ankle…

Let me see it…I see, then got to take you home and get some first aid!

I lent my hand to her and she took my hand and got up from it, I then lift her and onto my arms…

Errr…what are you doing…Elsword? (Blushing) [Eve]

What am I doing, I am helping you by carrying you up! [Elsword]

But, this is princess carry…

Hmmm…what did you just say?

Errm…never mind…(This is the first time he carry me, even more…a princess carry!) [Eve]

Well then, shall we go?

Yeah!

 **That is the end of this chapter, I hope u like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **This chapter will start at where elsword will be attending** **el academy, since the holiday has ended and they will be getting a transfer student which elsword is familiar with! So enjoy!**

Elsword pov

When we arrive at home, I put down eve and took my keys and unlock the door and there awaits my sister.

Sis…I'm home!

Oh, welcome home…and how was the date with Eve?

Yeah…it was okay and fun!

And I get to do things with elsword!

I see…Oh yeah elsword, I got a mail from the academy **,** saying that they will be opening the school earlier due to a change in the calender!

So elsword, you got to sleep earlier, to go to school!

But it still summer!

No buts…Now to go back to your room and wake up early!

…Tch…fine…goodnight sis!

Yeah…Goodnight!

So while I went back to my room, eve came with me and locks the door and we put the deck case down on the table, then I sense a presence, then I look at her dumbfounded and she looked back at me with a sparkle heart shape symbol in her eye again.

Errrr…Eve, why did you lock the door?

Elsword…do you know what I want now?

Errr…no!

She suddenly took out the chains and I shudder at the thought.

Eve…why did you have my sister chain with you?

She lend it to me when I was about to come with you, and she said that if you are to wake up tomorrow, then I have to do this to you!

Do what exactly?

She jump and push me to the bed and I kept struggling to get away from her, but she was a bit more stronger than I am, she then chain both my hands and legs and I look at her with a shocked on my face.

Eve, this is not what we should be doing!

What do you mean; I only want to sleep with you!

But this is…never mind; just don't do anything to me, while I'm sleeping!

Okay Darling!

Sigh, Eve…please get rid of your sadist side with me…!

Sorry…

Well, it okay, as long as you do not do anything to me, then I'm fine with you!

Okay…oh yeah I forgot to tell you…

What is it?

I am going to be transferring to a school tomorrow!

Oh, and what school will that be?

It's a secret!

Eh…why won't you tell me?

Because it's going to a surprise!

Well, if it doesn't concern me, then I'm going to sleep…

What, so fast! We haven't even have fun with each other yet!

Sorry…I have school tomorrow…maybe next time!

Moi…elsword, you traitor!

Zzzz…Zzzz…

Sigh…Good night Elsword! (Kiss on the cheeks)

Then while Eve was sleeping on top of me, I have the same dream again, where Eun appeared before me again.

Nice to see you again, Elsword!

Oh, it's you again, Eun… (Yawn)

I came to see you again, and this is what I get?

Every night you visited me in my dream, so it kind of boring to see you again!

Well sorry for that, I was trying to helped you!

Alright…So why did you come again?

Mmmmh, I just wanted to visit you, that's all!

Then, go back!

…Hai?

GO back!

…Fine…I'm going back…that's not what I meant, why?

Tomorrow I have school to go to, so please…just let me rest for once?

Hmmm…No!

Huh? Why?

That's because if you are going to school, that means I cannot disturb you anymore, so I want give my all!

Wait-wait-wait….then that means I have to spend with you for the rest of my sleep time!

Yes!

Why do I have to do this?

That is because, if you stay up with me all night, then I will give you a gift!

…Fine…

So Eun and I stay up in my dream all night and morning came and I woke up with a blurry eyes and I got up, then I find it weird as I found that Eve wasn't with me and the chain were unlocked.

She must have gone to school first…well, got to get ready before I'm late for school!

So I change into my uniform and head down to the living room and I saw my sister finish her breakfast and heading out now.

Oh sis, you are heading out now?

Yeah I am, and try not to be late for school!

(Yawn) I will, Sis!

Alright then, I'm heading out now!

Oh yeah, sis…Can I ask you something?

Yes…What is it?

It's about Eve…Did she tell you which school she went?

Yes, but she ask me to keep it a secret or something…

Yeah...something…

Well, if there are no other questions, then I'm heading out!

Good by sis and have a great day!

After sis went out to work, I was alone at home and I was packing my stuff and taking the stuff out of my bag until I saw the booster pack that the shopkeeper gave to me.

Well...maybe after school…well time to go to school!

I took my bag and my card case and head down the stairs while wearing my shoes and head out.

I'm heading out now!

…

...

As I was walking to school, I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turn to around to see my friends…Chung, Aisha, Ara, Rena, Raven and Add.

Yo elsword! (Chung)

Nice to meet you again, elsword! (Ara)

Oh, hey elsword! (Add)

Elsword, you have kept us waiting! (Aisha)

Oh hey guys…long time no see!

Long-time no see elsword…I see you have been busy with a lot of things after hanging out with us!(Raven)

(Yawn) Well yeah, I'm having a lot of sleepless night due to someone who has always been bugging me!

And who might that be?(Chung)

It a secret, and why should I tell you?

Ohhh…come on please…! (Aisha)

No means No!

Is it a girl? (Raven)

…(turn around)

I knew it…(Raven)

…fine, it's a girl…

Huh? Since when did I told you that I have a girlfriend?

It's a girl, so…(Rena)

So, its nothing!

I see…

Well anyway, have you guys brought your deck case?(Chung)

Sure have! And this time I'm gonna beat you!(Aisha)

Hah…dream on Aisha!(Chung)

Well this school have a special course for student of the el academy, which involve the use of the galaxy cross cards and summoning monster to elrios, once they reach S rank, the will participate in a world championship, which all players from the world would be able to take part in, and the winner will be granted any wish from the sponsor of the championship and get a ultra-rare card too.

Hahhh…I wish I could take part in the championship!(Ara)

But Ara, isn't it available for everyone?(Add)

But I am not strong enough…(Ara)

Don't worry…if you train hard enough, then you will get stronger! (Chung)

…I see, then that means I got to train hard!(Ara)

Oh yeah…Elsword…(Chung)

Hmm…what is it?

How come you didn't participate in championship until now?(Chung)

Do I really have to tell you?

Yeah, you do!(Everyone)

…well…

Ding…Dong…Ding…Dong!

Oh, that must be the school bell…Come on we are gonna be late for school!

Tch…saved by the bell…(Raven)

Sigh…in the end, we are never gonna hear Elsword reason…(Chung)

Well, in due time, I will tell you guys everything from the start to the end!

Yeah…Yeah, let's go guys…(Raven)

Right!(Everyone)

So we rushed to school and barely making it to the gate and of course the gate was already close, so we jump through the gate and dash forward to locker room to get our stuff, then after that, we ran as fast as we could only to see Miss Stella walking beside us and looking at us very angrily.

ELSWORD SIEGHART, ARA HAAN, CHUNG SEIKER, ADD GRENORE, AISHA LANDER, RAVEN CRONWELL and RENA HEARTFEEL…come back here!

No way, Miss Stella, I don't want to get caught by you of all people!(Aisha)

What did you say!?

I said…muffle…muffle(Aisha)

Errr…sorry Miss Stella, she didn't mean it!(Ara)

Mm..mhh…mmh…(Aisha)

Ara…I think she's suffocating by your hands…(Raven)

Oh, Sorry Aisha!(Ara)

It's okay, Ara…I'm fine!(Aisha)

Thank goodness for that!(Ara)

Well then…Good bye, Miss Stella!(Chung)

Ahhh…come back here!

So we ran to the classroom and sneak behind the door and get to our seat, which is at the back of the class.

Finally, we made it…

And with time to spare!(Add)

Well…(Yawn) I'm going to sleep now…wake me when it's time for lunch!

What, class just started and you want sleep…Elsword, what have you been doing during the holidays?(Rena)

It's none of your business!

Then that makes it more interesting!(Ara)

Sigh…I don't want to hear any more of your gibberish talk, just let me sleep already!

Fine…but don't expect me to help you when the teacher is angry with you!(Rena)

Yeah…Yeah…Well good night…

…

I couldn't quite hear what they were talking because I was asleep, but it sounded like they were talking about a new transfer student and it sounded familiar, but I was too sleepy to think about it and I kept sleeping and ignoring them.

"Hey, have you heard about the rumor of a new transfer student?"

"Yeah I heard that she pretty cute for a high school girl!"

"I also heard she's 3rd in the galaxy cross championship!"

"Haaa…I want to meet her!"

"hmm…all boys are all that, if it a girl, all the boys will come squirming for her!"

"What did you say!?"

"You want a fight?"

"Hey, Miss Camilla is coming right here and she is with the transfer student!"

"Really?"

"Come and take your seat and be quiet!"

"Right!"

…

After all the student taken their seat, the first period bell has ringed and Miss Camilla opened the door and started walking to the desk and put her stuff on the table and said…

Alright class, today we have a transfer student from oversea, due to her parent working aboard, her sister has put her into this school!

Is it a girl?(Add)

Or a boy?(Aisha)

If you want to find out, you will have to wait until the student comes in!

Ehhh…Alright…(Everyone)

So Alright then…You may come in now!

The door opened by itself and came in a girl with long white silky hair and was wearing el academy uniform and skirt with heel on the shoes. All the boys went crazy and were blushing like hell including my friend and I was trying to ignore them. She went to the whiteboard in front of the classroom and wrote her name on the board, and then she turned to us while bowing down and said…

Hello everyone, I am Eve nasod and I came from oversea, I would hope that you guys would take good care of me!

The class was slient until the boys shouted out and the girls was keeping quiet.

"wooohoo!"

"You are really cute!"

"What your number?"

"Want to go out with me, I'm rich you know!"

Please lower down your volume and get settle down already!

"Tch…maybe some other time"

So Eve, which seat will you be taking?

Eve pov

I scan through at the interior of the classroom and saw Elsword at the left corner of the room sleeping soundly, then I giggle softly as not to be found out by Miss Camilla and I look beside Elsword and saw that the seat next to Elsword is empty so I walk to that seat and all the classmates were staring at me walking to him, then I point to the seat…

I want this seat!

Are you sure you want beside Elsword?

Yes!

Well then, that seat is yours for this homeroom!

Thank you very much, Miss Camilla!

While everyone was looking at me, I turned to looked at Elsword sleepy face and I smiled at him very briefly and take a look at him closely and I called out to Miss Camilla…

Miss Camilla, one of your students is sleeping!

What!? Alright, I'm going to wake him up and give him a good lesson about not sleeping in class!

It's okay…Can I wake him up instead?

…Why?

Well I know him pretty well…

Alright…if you say so…

I move the body a bit just to jolt him from his sleep, but he wouldn't budge, so I did the one thing that shocked the whole class and caused the boys to hate Elsword, I lift up his body to an upright position and I kiss Elsword in the lips and all the student in the class were very shocked.

Elsword pov

I was having a good dream until something soft and wet came in through my mouth and began licking all over my tongue, it felt good for a while, then since I needed air, I woke up and broke from the kiss and began to breathe heavily from the suffocation and when my vision became clear, I saw Eve staring at me very closely and then I looked around to see that the whole lot of the boy groups were holding their knuckle up into a fist and holding back from punching me, then I looked back at Eve which she hugged me.

Elsword, this is the surprise I was talking about!

So, this the school that you said you would attend…but why this school?

Mmmmm…Well, there are two reasons for attending this school…

And what would that be?

The first one is the special Galaxy cross course that is only held in few school…

Well, that makes sense…and the second reason?

…It's embarrassing for me to tell you this, but the reason I am here is I want to be with you!(Fidgeting the finger)

…Hai?

So, you mean the main reason you are here is that you want to be with me!?

Yes!

This is girl is an idiot!(Thinking in the head)

"Oi, Elsword…What's the meaning of this!?"

"Can we punch you?"

Etto… I can explain!

All people in the class were ganging up on me and ready to punch just because I had a cute girl kissing me, and I had nowhere to run but Chung save me by pulling me out of classroom and Raven, Rena, Aisha, Ara, Add and Eve follow both of us to the roof.

Thank Chung, for saving me!

You are very welcome!(Chung)

Now for our turn to ask you a question…(Add)

Oh, you guys are here too!

Well, yeah!(Aisha)

I look at all my friends and saw Eve walking to me slowly and her heads are down, I wonder why she was like that until…

Oh Eve, you are here…

Elsword, Sorry for making you run away like that…(Eve)

It's okay… I know you are attractive and popular like any other, so it's ok to be swarm with fans!

Thanks Elsword (Hugged Elsword)

Etto, sorry to break the moment, but can you explain how you know this cute girl?(Add)

Errm… she's my childhood friend who happen to be my girlfriend!

…What? Is that true?

You can ask Eve, she was the one ask me to be her boyfriend!

So Eve, why you want him to be your boyfriend?

Because…he strong, kind, handsome and willing to help those in need!

So that's why!(Ara)

Whoa Elsword, you got to teach me how to rope in cute girls like her to me!

Whoa…whoa…whoa, I don't even know how to do that!

Come on…please?(Chung)

Chung and Add go closer to me and I had almost nowhere to go except for the side gap, so I jump across them and open the door and run down to anywhere that is safe for me to hide…

Where should I hide?

I walk around the school while avoiding the people from finding me and beating me up, then someone pull me into the school alley way, I kept struggling to break away from it, but a sound came and it's a bit familiar to me and I look behind to see Eve waving at me.

Oh Eve, what are you doing here?

What am I doing…I'm hiding you from them!

I see… so what do we do now?

Hmmm…then, since the schedule point out in the next period, the galaxy cross course will be at the gymnasium we should head there!

But…all the guys will kill me if I went with you!

Don't worry, I keep them away if Elsword want me to…

Errr…no, please don't…I will think of something…

Alright then, let's go!

So Eve grab my arm and we headed to the gymnasium, and when we reach the gymnasium, all the student of my class looked at me fiercely and I took a step back out of fear, but I took a few step forward and ignore them all for the time being, then we arrived at the gymnasium and all the student of our class were fighting with each other until they saw us.

Oh Elsword, there you are!(Raven)

Raven, why is everyone looking at me fiercely?

Can you look beside, who are you with right now?(Raven)

I'm with Eve right now, so…

Sigh…Elsword, everyone is really mad about Eve being clingy with you!(Raven)

…what can I do about it…

Can you get Eve off of you?(Add)

Alright Add… Eve can you let go of my arms…

Alright…

So Eve let go of my arms and one of the teacher went to the middle of the gymnasium and shouted out to the entire class and they all stop to hear her out…

Good morning class Excalibur, we will began our training session right now, please get a training partner for combat training now!

So which shall I choose for my partner?

Elsword, partner me for training!(Eve)

…Mm, I don't know…

Remember the championship we are going to compete?

Yeah, Why?

We are doing this for the first place!

Etto…sorry but there someone already challenge me to a fight!

Who?

Add was the one who challenge me…is that okay with you?

It's okay if you are training for the championship tournament!

Alright then, Add let's go!

Yeah…

Alright then 3…2…1

All the student from our class suddenly stop and came to watch us fight and by the count of three, we both draw our cards from the card case and shouted out our monster name…

Release…Dynamos!

Add was the first to called out his monster and in an instance he crossnize into lunar psyker while I was the second one to called out my monster…

Release…Ignis knight!

Then…cross on!

I combine with Ignis knight to form Lord Knight.

Then shall we fight?

Whenever you are ready…

Alright then…let's go!

We started our fight while Add was in the air shooting laser beams, I blocked by cutting the laser into half and I run around the gymnasium to dodge the laser, but Add transformed the dynamos into a big laser cannon and was absorbing the energy around the gym, making it foggy, so I took this chance to plan a surprise attack by jumping and running on the walls trying to find a shot in the misty fog, but the dynamos keep getting in my way, so I steady my sword in a ready to run stance and put my blade backward and started speed attacking by slashing wave by wave in a random path and destroyed most of the dynamos except for the one he is riding on…

How's that, add!?

Not bad, but this is not the end…come dymanos, activated mark II!

The remaining Dymanos separated themselves and combine into a strike sniper and he took it and aim it at me, I have nowhere to run as there are not enough space left in the gymnasium and so I held my sword in a blocking stance to deflect the shot from him…

Take this…lunar strike!

He shot it and the beam was too big for me to handle, so I use my last resort and the particle from the surrounding is being absorb by the sword turning into Armageddon blade and blocked the attack with it, it took a while for it to overload and when it overload, the sniper broke into pieces and I took this chance to deliver the final blow to Add by jumping off the ground and pierce his armor into pieces and a beam of light descended upon Add, turning him back to human again and the armor into cards.

Huff…Huff…Huff, how was that Add…I win!

Yeah…yeah…

I handed him my hand to lift him up, he took it and I lift him up, and we sweep off the dust from our shirt and pants, Eve came rushing towards me by jumping on me, sending both of us to the ground.

Ouch…What was that for, Eve?

Oh sorry Elsword, but I was worry that you didn't win against him…

But I did win… didn't I?

Yeah you did!(Hugged Elsword)

Ou-ouch, what you doing Eve?

This is a reward from me for doing your best!

Okay…now can you get off of me!?

Mmm…No!

I'm serious; if you don't get off me…all the people in gym will see us!

I don't care if they see us like this, I just want spend time with you!

It's okay Elsword…we know, so do your best!(Chung)

Wait everyone, that not what I…!

Sigh…Eve, for 10 minutes…you can do this me…

Yay…!  
 **That is the end of this chapter, I hope u like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **This chapter will began after Elsword fight against Add and won, then the organisation will come in and storm the building in order to capture Eve! So enjoy!**

Elsword pov

Sigh, what I doing…letting Eve do this to me, but this isn't so bad after I met her again after 15 years … so much have happen during the time with her, from the organisation to the date and to the fight against add.

Ring, ring… oh, must the timer I set after I agreed with her…

I move a bit and wanted to ask her to get off of me, but when I looked down at her, I saw her looking at me in a dazed look and I looked at her stunned.

O-Oi Eve, are you okay?

Why wouldn't I be!?

It just that I happened to saw your dazed looked at me…

Oh sorry…must be having thoughts about something…

I see…now then, since 10 minutes is up…will you get off of me!?

Oh okay!

After Eve got off of me, I standing up while everyone was looking at me very furiously and hoping to strangle my neck but couldn't as Eve was beside me looking at them with pressure.

E-Eve, can you tone down your glare at them even just for a bit…

…Alright…

Thanks Eve!

You are very welcome!(Blushing)

Now then…Add, thanks for training me even if you had something to do!

It okay, I only did it because of her…! (Add)

I see…but thanks again!

Yeah...Yeah…(Add)

Add and I gave each other a handshake and the classmates in my class began to cheer and clapped for us of the battle we showed them today.

Etto…why are they clapping for us even though we almost destroyed the gymnasium?

Don't know and I personally don't care! (Add)

Elsword, Add…there you are! (Chung)

Chung, Aisha, Ara, Raven and Rena! What's the matter?

What the matter…the matter is that there is a gang of student from Velder high school outside the school gate!(Aisha)

Thugs, from Velder high school?

Yeah, and they ask for you and Eve!

Alright, I have to go and see it for myself…you coming, Eve?

Ah, wait for me…Elsword!

So Eve and I head to the school gate where student of velder high school await us, when we arrive, the student from the field was looking at our way, including the student from the classroom were looking at us outside the windows.

So Eve, what do you think they are here for?

I don't partially care about that kind of stuff as long as I'm with you!

Hey Eve, please don't Hugged me while all of them are looking at us…!

…Alright, fine, but you owe me a favour!

Oh, Must be nice to have a girlfriend by your side…(Rena)

Oh just be quiet!

Right-right…(Rena)

Oi, they are coming right now! (Add)

A horde of gang from Velder high came in through gate with chains, katana and even gun at their disposal.

I am looking for Elsword sieghart and Eve nasod, show yourself if you are not a coward!

We are right here!

Where?

Right here, in front of you!

While the Eve and I stood in front of them as the front liner, Chung, Ara, Aisha, Raven, Rena and Add stood behind of us as backup in case if we are wounded or outnumbered, they will help both of us.

So who are you two?

Boss, the one with the fiery red hair is Elsword sieghart while the one with the snow white long hair is Eve nasod!

I see…so you both have been picking on my boys at the aquarium during the holiday!

who are you?

Oh sorry for the late introduction…my name is Berthe wolfhound and the guy that said the red hair is Uno hound!

So what do you want?

You and that girl have been picking on my boys at the aquarium during the holidays!

Aquarium, what is he talking about?

You baka, have you forgotten about it!?

Mmmm…oh, that date you asked me to!

I can't believe you would forget about that!

Well sorry…

Sigh, well at least you remember about it…!

Well I'm sorry about that!

Hmph…No, you are not sorry about!(Turn the head around)

I kneel down to ask for her forgiveness, then in an unexpected way she turn to me and ask me to lift up my and I did what she said, then Eve put her hand on my face and went to kissed me.

Mmm…mmm…mmm, pyahh, E-eve…

That for payback for forgetting about the date!

Ohhhh, Elsword nice one!(Chung)

Oh just shut up…

As I and Chung were arguing with each other, Berthe was pissed off at us and stomped his foot on the ground, making us turned to them.

Oi, are you guys done with your argument!?

Well, yeah…!

You are not taking this seriously are you?

Nah, you wouldn't even know what serious is anyways!

I see…Boys get them!

Yes boss!

They took out their cases and put it on their belt and take out one of the many that is hidden in their deck and lift it sky high and called the name…

Release…Glitter!

A bunch of Glitter stands randomly inside the school gate front with their weapon and ready to charge at us.

Now it's our turn!

Right!(Everyone)

It's our turn to call out our monster to the playing field, so we draw our card from the case and called out…

Release…Dynamos! (Add)

Release…Forest Elf! (Rena)

Release…Strike Assassin! (Chung)

Release…Raging Berserker! (Raven)

Release…Zodiac Tiger! (Ara)

Release…Elemental Magician! (Aisha)

Release…Metallic Angel! (Eve)

Seven white light descended upon the field and the monster came out of the field…Add monster was a drone with the ability to shoot laser from it, while Rena monster was an Elf and was ablr to communicated with the forest, Chung monster was an assassin with a swift and quick reflexes to silence kill the enemies in shot, Raven monster was a berserker and was capable of destroying everything in it's path, Ara monster is one of the four Chinese zodiac constellation which is a white tiger, Aisha monster is one of the rare human kind monster with the power to create a magic circle with four element on it and Eve monster is a Metal Angel with plasma cannon and electric barrier…

So, that your monster hah…

Yeap, now it's your turn to summon your monster to the field! (Chung)

Alright then, let me show you why I am the strongest…!

Hoh…let see why his nickname is God of war, Lord Elsword…(Berthe)

Release…

As I call out my monster, a familiar voice interrupted me and I felt a presence in a spiritual form coming my way and I was engulfed in a dark space…

Oh, it's you…Eun…

Hello… Anyway, are you sure you want to do that!?

What do you mean?

You still have the card mother gave you and the boosters pack that glaive handed to you…

So, you know him…

Maybe, but it's up to you to believe it…

But still…

So, why aren't you using it right now…that kind of card is very powerful and not to mention rare, if you use it, you can destroy them in one hit!

Of course, those cards are powerful, but I decided not to use until the time I needed to…and I no need to use those card to win them, I have my friend to help me!

I see…so you have chosen them over power in order to have a fair match, is that what you are trying to say…?

Didn't I say it already…I don't need a powerful card like that to defeat them, all I need to do is to rely on my friend to help me!

Well, do whatever you want… just don't regret it!

I won't…but still, thanks Eun, for believing in me!

Hmph, just don't die in the middle of the battle…

Phh…hahaha…

What so funny?

What do you take me for anyways…?

An idiot who is always charge in without thinking about stuff!

Her words pierce through the heart like a spear through the shield and I took it very hard until I drop down my knee and held my head down…

Why did you even chose me, if you know I'm like that…?

Although your nature is like that, but you're other real nature is a demon…able to adapt dangerous environment and when you battle against stronger opponent then you, you tend to go berserk and defeat them in one shot, but you seal that after the championship 8 years ago…

Wha…wha…How did you know that!?

Well, I have my connection with someone…

Sigh… If you had already known that, then don't get in my way!

Alright, if you are that persistence to not use it, then I won't get in your way!

Thanks for that…So then, bye Eun!

Bye Elsword!

Then I closed my eyes and the black space disappeared and when I came to, I was in Eve arms and everyone was crowding around me…

Ughh…Ughh…

Moh, What were you doing…Elsword, I was so worry about you!

Wha…What happen?

After we summon our monster, you fainted as you almost called out yours…

I see…Oh yeah, where's everyone…

After you fainted, our side began to fight with Velder high and it been continuing for a while now!

Alright then, it's my turn to raise the stakes here!

Release…Ignis Knight!

A blast of red light descended and shook the ground, making the battlefield unstable and everyone fell down instantly to the ground, from the red blast of light came out a crimson knight with the great sword on it's left hand and flaming wings on it back and in one swing, the blast knock out most of the student from Velder except for Berthe and Uno hound…

Wha…all my boys are down, hu-hu-hahaha! (Berthe)

So, this Elsword seighart, the reigning champion of galaxy cross…! (Uno hound)

Roar! (Ignis Knight)

Clam down, Ignis Knight…!

Ingis knight went out of control and started to slash randomly around the school gate and created a shockwave that crash the classroom windows and everyone had to be evacuated to the pathway shelter due to the teacher order…

What is going on with Ingis knight? (Chung)

I don't know, but one thing is for sure…we have to stop him from going out of control anymore!

Wait, look at the top of his helmet, it's got a control device! (Ara)

I look at the top of his helmet and saw the control device, it was glowing purple with a light red dot on top of it and his eyes were red in colour with dragon like shape eyes…

Oh I see it! (Add)

Ignis knight, I'm going to set you from the control, so wait for me!

I'm with you; everyone, let's stop this raging knight now! (Chung)

Okay! (Everyone)

Everyone began to call back their monster and a magic circle appear, then they put the cards into the magic circle and the it began to spin and the cards began to glow and they all said…

Cross on… Dynamos, Forest Elf, Strike Assassin, Raging Berserker, Zodiac Tiger, Elemental Magician and Metallic Angel!

All the monster became one with their summoners and Add became the Lunatic Psyker, Rena became the Grand Archer, Chung became the Deadly Chaser, Raven became the Reckless Fist, Ara became the Sakra Devanam, Aisha became the Elemental Master and Eve became the Code battle Seraph.

Thanks everyone!

No problem, Elsword! (Raven)

Woi, are you forgetting something!? (Berthe)

And what might that be? (Eve)

Our fight with you guys, that what! (Berthe)

Oh sorry, we might have a bit on our hands right now…(Rena)

Everyone, it coming…

Roar! (Ignis Knight)

Tch…we should subdue that monster first then, we fight! (Berthe)

Alright, shall we do this, like old time…? (Uno Hound)

We shall! (Berthe)

Both of them took out their cards and called out their own monster…

Release…Midnight Wolf!

Then, Cross on!

Midnight wolf jump across the field and head for Berthe and when it came upon him, it turn into spiritual form and head inside the body to become midnight Berthe.

Release…Demon executor!

Then, cross on!

Demon executor then, punch the ground and charge towards him and radiant of light appear and Uno hound became colossus with strengthen arms and legs with spinning hook on his hand…

Woah…so that your monster… (Add)

Well, yeah… so shall we get the show on the road…? (Berthe)

Yeah we should…

As we were getting ready, Ignis knight then launch a flames wave at us and we barely dodged as the wave was too big for the area and most of the area has been heated up and steam was flowing out of the ground.

Ouch, what's with the heat level on the ground? (Chung)

Must be the flames that caused it…no matter, I will fight through the end! (Raven)

Strike Shot! (Shot a bullet faster than ever)

The shot was block by the blade and it made him angrier than ever…

It didn't work, then no choice…

Chung ran forward and use double gun barrel to rapid shoot knight, but it didn't work as the Armor is tougher than the bullet itself, then Ingis knight stab the sword on the ground and unleash a triple geyser flame which hit Chung and he fainted…

Guys…it's up to you… (Chung)

No, Chung! (Everyone)

Growl…(Ignis Knight)

Kuhhh…Ignis knight, why aren't you fighting with me!?

Roar! (Ignis knight)

Ingis knight then charge towards me with his sword pointing towards me and was about to stab me, but Eve push me and we both fell to the ground…

Thanks Eve…!

Moh, why are you always so reckless!?

Sorry, but Ignis knight is my monster…so I have to try and understand him, why is he like that!

…I see, but don't be so straight forward until you get hurt!

I know…

…

Ignis knight…I promise, I will set you free!

Roar! (Ingis knight)

Just then, the card from my deck case started to glowed and on its own, it flew out of my deck case and onto my hand, when I saw it, I knew that card given to me by Eun and was reacting to Ignis knight, then everyone came around me and was waiting to the see the card…

What kind of card is that? (Eve)

I don't know…

Wait a minute, its blank! (Add)

Wait, something is happening to the card! (Ara)

Then a glitter of light was tracing around the card and was forming into a monster unimaginable, but Ignis knight was charging ahead towards us and we had to dodge the attack…

Tch, everyone…until the card is complete, can you help distract him for a while!?

You got it! (Raven)

Alright, let's go! (Ara)

As the card were still forming in a complete form, Ara, Add, Rena, Aisha, Raven, Berthe, Uno hound and Eve were distracting Ignis knight by running random around the field and trying to strike a shot at him…

Come on…!

Is it still finished yet!? (Raven)

Not yet!

…

The card was almost complete but could be called out to assist us because there are only lines on it…

Tsk, what else must we have to complete the card?

Then suddenly, the booster pack glowed and flew from my bag down to the field where everyone was fighting against Ignis knight, then came to me and open up itself and there came out ten cards, one of them was dragon knight which has the ability of a dragon slayer, the other one was photon Dragon has the power of the cosmo, the next card was galaxy phoenix which has the ability to cross dimension, and the next card was heaven angel is the gatekeeper of the heaven gate, next card was nature elf which can communicated with the nature around us, next card was legend assassin which is superior than strike assassin can have one shot kill, next card disaster berserker have the power of the disaster, next card was constellation tiger which have the power of big bang, next card was techno dynamos, which surpass dynamos in its form and the technology, and the last is transcendence knight which the power is unknown.

…

Is it finished, Elsword? (Eve)

Not yet, I don't know what are all these cards gonna do, my instinct tells me that it's going to be awesome!

Alright Eve, head to Elsword…you are going to protected him no matter what! (Raven)

I know…his my boyfriend!

Growl…(Ignis knight)

Ingis knight launch another flame wave to destroy us along with the card, Eve use a barrier protect the both of us, then Ignis knight charge towards the others while Eve headed to me…

…

Elsword, I'm here to protect you… (Eve)

Wait, the card is becoming complete!

The ten card were coming together into one and a light appear in a straight line toward the card, the a white light shone throughout the field, blinding us from it and when the light stop, the blank card became the gold card and the remaining light disappeared from the card and the picture was shown clearly, then a familiar presence came toward me.

So, you have completed the card…!

Eun… I'm sorry if I broke your promise…!

That was nothing you can do about it, your monster has been controlled by someone and you will need that card to stop him!

So, what do you think of this card, Eun?

Honestly, I don't what kind of card is that, just that mother wants you to have it!

I see… so then I have a raging knight to stop, bye!

Ya…goodbye…

I return back to reality and gold card was in my hand, then Ignis knight saw it and gave a roar to signal its charge, then it step deep into the ground and began its charge towards me...

It's all or nothing…!

Let's see what that card holds, is it a curse or something else…(Raven)

Elsword… (Eve)

Alright it your first battle!

Creator of time…

Banisher of darkness…

Rain down upon the heaven…!

Release…Radiant of the time deity, Shekinah!

A burst of light came down to the ground and came out a human with a sword stigma on it's back and the god Armor have a crystal at the middle with techno like wing on its back and the sword is a demon slayer and a shield with crystal like feature embedded into it and has a dragon tail and six orb levitating beside the Armor with elemental symbol and the eyes is blue with spirit gear and a blue flame on one of its eyes, everyone was staring at it intently and was trance by until a roar came out and everyone turn to look at the culprit.

Roar! (Ignis knight)

I am known as the time keeper of many realms and one of the twelve guardians that is maintaining peace in the universe, Shekinah…so who is the one that summon me…?

Everyone turned to looked at me…

Err…I am the one who summon you!

Hoh…is there a reason for mine summon?

Yeah, and he is coming for you…Look!

Shekinah turns to look and found Ignis knight charging towards him...

I see…

Please don't destroy him, his one of my monster!

…Alright, but you got to promise me one thing…

And what would that be?

Err, what your name again?

Elsword…Elsword sieghart!

Elsword, there will be consequences in summoning me, so be careful!

Alright, I will!

Shekinah started to move his hand to the air and a magic circle appeared with metallic chain in a cross form…

Unsealing mode…unlocking seal one, activated dragonar world!

The magic circle separated into three different versions and they lower themselves to Shekinah and a glow of light appear, blinding us and after the light disappear, particles of light came from Shekinah and he was already cast off and his wings was active with photon wings…

Summoning Gate of Babylon, infinite sword open!

A horde of magic circle open and inside come sword and blade and Shekinah gave its signal and the horde of sword came raining down on Ignis knight and Ignis knight was trapped in the sword cage and was struggling get free of it, then Shekinah head toward him and ripped out the control device that was entrapping him, Ignis knight return back to its old selves and Shekinah dragonar world mode had disappear, returning him back to normal mode…

I have done my job and now its time for me to head back!

Alright, thanks Shekinah!

Then a huge magic circle and Shekinah walk through it and he turned back into a card and flew to me and I caught it and put it into my deck case for safe keeping, then Ignis knight bow for forgiveness and I said no need for that, then he returned to my deck, then Eve came towards me and ask…

Elsword, are you okay…? (Eve)

I'm fine, no need to worry about me, Eve!

Well, if that what you say then I will believe it! (Eve)

Now then…what to do?

Oh yeah, Chung! (Ara)

Alright, let wake up chung…!

 **That is the end of this chapter, I hope u like it!**


End file.
